Blue
Blue (bloo) is a hyperactive demon cat with a penchant for causing chaos. She is a priestess to the cat goddess. Appearance Blue most often takes the form of a short anthropomorphic cat. She has short, dense, gray-blue fur similar to a Russian blue's and chocolate brown stripes. She has rounded features, and large light blue-green eyes. Her right ear has a slight nick out of it in the outer middle that she can't hide while shapeshifted. Her hair is bright blue in color, straight, and messily cut. She tends to have uneven bangs, and hair sticking out everywhere. She has a long fluffy tail. She varies between being slightly chubby and a bit scrawny based off of if anyone is feeding her or not. She has batlike wings with three 'fingers' and a thumb. Stripes run up the 'arms' of the wings. When threatened she can assume a 'demon' form where her fur gets longer and shaggier, her claws and teeth get longer and pointier, she overall gets more tigerlike, and she grows a pair of black horns that curve back over her skull. Her second most common form is of a pale girl with her cat ears and tail. She has dimples, and may or may not have stripes. If she's trying to pass as a normal human she'll change her hair to the color her stripes are normally. She either has blue lips, or wears blue lipstick in this form. Her beast forms are either a British shorthair like cat with her coloration and mane, or a leopard size cat with saberlike fangs and more tigery markings. Blue's most common garments are baggy pink shirts with asymmetrical sleeves with a white bra strap showing paired with a long blue-green skirt. When her form requires it she'll wear a pair of sturdy brown boots. She's also been known to wear tight pink sleeveless tops, green and pink striped hoodies, green miniskirts, and green strappy heels. Her favorite accessory is a necklace with a heart pendant. Biography Blue's mother was a rather average demon cat. She had a litter of kittens, and rarely if ever saw the father. They were rambunctious, but kittens always are. Then one day she came home to disaster. All of her babies were injured, one almost dead. The remains of a demon summoning sigil were on the ground, as well as her bluish gray kitten with the brown stripes, the one that had shown such promise in magic, and was always getting into trouble huddled in the corner eyes wide and her ear torn. As the most horrific event in a series the kitten had caused she sorrowfully ordered Blue to leave and never return. After that, Blue proved to be a miserable huntress. She was terrible at catching prey, and only survived off of what few plants she knew were safe to eat. On one foraging mission in winter she passed out from hunger and cold. Fortunately for her the dragon Yorin found her passed out. Sensing that she was descended from him, albeit distantly, and also a child with a potentially great fate he carried the child back to his home. He took the form of a demon cat at first so as to not scare her. When she awoke he fed her, and after she ate her fill for the first time in days he explained how he was adopting her, and his identity as a dragon. Unable to believe her luck, since she wasn't surviving on her own Blue accepted without thinking twice. The dragon taught her powerful magic and the knowledge of narrative casaulty. Once she was old enough she was allowed to go out on quests. The first few Yorin picked speciffically for Blue, but she soon took initiative on her own. The most notable he did push her into, was the one where she met Sirenla, During that quest she also met her archnemesis. The dark elf Karrasaliss. After that the Adventurers Guild assigned her specifically to cases involving Karrasaliss. Later on when working with Sirenla and others, Blue rescued Eagle from enslavement by the sorceress. These events helped solidify her friendship with the elf. Blue showed up in the RPG because the fun times were happening there. After playing with Ferret and K'theenya for awhile she went on her own quest with Sheba, Sirenla, and Stelladi because the seal on Yidrea had apparently broken. The exact events of this are unknown, except for the end where Blue and her companions wound up scattered. Blue, with her magic sealed set out to find her friends. Along the way she met San II and the girl helped her find the Happy Mask Salesman who helped her regain her magic. They, alongside a ctarlctarl named Dario set out to find the oracle Elric for guidance. Powers and Skills Teleportation: '''Blue can safely teleport between vast distances, and even take others with her with little preparation. The only flaw is it doesn't always take people quite where she means to go. It's not that bad as she has yet to dump someone in the middle of a mountain or star or something. '''Hammerspace: '''Blue can store objects in a pocket dimension of her creation. '''Shapeshifting: '''Blue's actually a fairly adept shapeshifter. The only trait she cannot eliminate is the notch in her ear. '''Flight: '''She has wings she can fly. Badly. '''Possession: '''If she knows someone's full true name, Blue may influence someone's actions. '''Soul Sense: '''Blue can sense souls, particularly those she knows the name of. '''Foraging: '''Thanks to her horrible hunting skills Blue is good at scrounging up any greenery remotely edible to demon cats. '''Healing: '''Blue is capable of healing minor wounds. '''Luck Aura: '''Blue has the ability to emanate an aura of either good or bad luck, affecting everyone in the area accordingly. '''Energy Ball: '''Blue may shoot a magical ball of non-elemental kinetic energy. '''Demon Form: '''In her demon form her magic gains a temporary boost as well as speed and physical strength. '''Prayer: By praying to Rhint Blue may lift curses or similar enchantments. '''Combat Skills: '''Blue's kinda bad at fighting, and if she can't avoid it either by running away or making other people fight for her she's reduced to either stabbing at it with a small melee dagger, slashing with her claws, or turning into her demon form and hoping for the best. Trivia *Blue can be considered to be Ferret-X's mascot. *Blue's themesong is The Cat Came Back *Blue has been used in a few RPs prior to BZPB including an e-mail RP with SageOfMagic, a dA comment RP called 'Secret Blood', and several small Skype RPs. *Blue's favorite alcoholic beverage are strawberry daiquiri's. *Her favorite color is pink. Official Art Art by Ferret-X, Blue's creator. Art of Blue's standard furry form. blue_sharpie_cardstock_chibi_by_ferret_x-d4j1lf4.png|'nother Sharpied Blue. Blue_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The original art of Blue Blue_2_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The second ever drawing of Blue Blue Chibi.png|Chibi Blue Blue_Bust_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Sharpie demon kitty Blue_Ref_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue from an old profile page. 16th_Birthday_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Ferret's first real work with Sharpie...commemorative of her 16th birthday. Christmas_Blue_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Merry Christmas ;P Tongue_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Nya! Scan0034.jpg|Lonely Blue blue_on_a_notecard_by_ferret_x-d2xvqst.jpg|Blue onna notecard Blue_With_Cocoa_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Nothing like hot cocoa on New Year's Eve Wistful_Blue_Sketch_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Sometimes...you stare at the stars...and wonder other could-bes. Blue Headscratch.png|Sketch of Blue's head colored_blue_sketch_by_ferret_x-d2xtjik.jpg|Blue Blue_Pen_Doodle_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Pensketchy Blue says you know what you did Blue_Snout_by_Ferret_X.jpg|My Blue your head looks very bestial today Sketchbook_Cover_by_Ferret_X.jpg Head Icon Blue copy.png|Terrible 2000_hits_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Also terrible and_the_start_of_another_by_ferret_x-d35aqhe.jpg|Peace babes Failed_Tut_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Shenanigans No_39_Dreams_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Dream big little kitty Pencil_Blue_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue's weapon of choice: small daggerthings No_pencil_blue_by_Ferret_X.jpg Art of Blue in catgirl form. blue____by_ferret_x-d490cid.jpg|Blue trying to look hawt Scan0006.png|A pencil version of Blue Blue sketchbody.png|Colored sketch of Blue Blue_the_Catgirl_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The first attempt at a seksy Blue <.< i_got_you_a_cookie_by_ferret_x-d38nmtz.jpg|Want a Cookie? body_type_practice_bss_by_ferret_x-d490awo.jpg|Done to illustrate Blue's body type. Chubby catgirl ftw. wereworld_sketches_by_ferret_x-d31le50 copy.png|In certain alternate universes Blue is a hardcore revolutionary by the age of 13. Blue_and_Yorin_Simple_by_Ferret_X.jpg| Catgirl chibis Blue_and_Suriya_cut_outs_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue paperdoll. Sadly someone stole this one big_oc_sketch_dump_by_ferret_x-d31lkwu copy.png|^.^ Art of Blue's misc forms. Begging_Blue_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue's beast form cranky_blue_bw_by_ferret_x-d3ee9xl.jpg|Demon Mode No_14_Smile_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue's human persona Spider_Dolls_by_Ferret_X.jpg|AND THEN THE CREEPY DOLL. THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU. Comics and scenes starring Blue Blue_meets_wall_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Blue + Wall ...hilarity? Character_Comics_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Shenanigans No_41_Teamwork_by_Ferret_X.jpg|See? Blue can fight. Just...not...well... No_23_Cat_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Family issues Dollmaker Images of Blue made on various dollmakers around the web. Blue Normal.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue 2.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue Christmas.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue Evil.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker as a scary demon RAWR Blue Slutty.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue Sweater.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue WW.png|Blue made on that Gaia avatar maker Blue Felinara Generator.png|Blue made on a Demon Cat dollmaker O.o Blue Sonic Generator.png|Blue made on a Sonic dollmaker. Blue Selfy.png|A selfy version of Blue Princess Blue.png|Blue on a princess dollmaker Blue Angel.jpg|Blue in an angel dollmaker Blue Pony copy.png|Blue Pony the first Blue Pony2.png|Blue pony the second Fanart Art by others than Ferret-X of Blue. {C Blue, A-Shark.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue by Anamarie Annie.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue_AA__s_Lineart_Colored_by_Ferret_X.jpg|Ferret colored that one girl's lineart of Blue Blue by Asuka.jpg|Even Sage has drawn Blue Blue by Kumlay.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue by Sepla1.jpg Blue by Sepla crop.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue by TwilightsEmbers.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue by WinxGirl.jpg|Blue by someone on Deviantart Blue_for_Ferret_X_by_Vaylen_frost.jpg|You aren't really Ferret's friend until you've drawn Blue LittleBlue.png|Blue's beast form by San bluesanII.jpg|Blue alongside San II by San Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:Demon cats Category:Demons Category:Catgirls Category:Furries Category:Adventurers Guild